


Call Me Souji

by Ryuichi



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuichi/pseuds/Ryuichi
Summary: Okita wants to go for a swim and Chizuru is against it. She tries to persuade him into not doing it, but to no avail, it's then when she comes up with a rather unsual tactic to make him listen to her.





	Call Me Souji

“This is a bad idea.”

“Oh, really? This seems to like the best idea I’ve ever had.”

“And that’s saying something…”

Okita grinned at your remark, but continued down the hill which, according to him, led to a small lake. Princess Sen hadn’t mentioned anything about a lake, but then again why should she? Okita just wouldn’t stop talking about how much he wanted to swim and insisted that it was already warm enough and you shouldn’t worry. Despite his reassurings you were highly against it, it was true that it had started to become warmer, but you were barely into the first days of spring, hardly a time to go swimming, especially for a sick person. And yet whatever reasons you put forward he didn’t care about them one bit.

 

It had been just two months since you left the Yukimura village; you decided that you couldn’t bare to live in a place that held so many painful memories, old and new, and after Okita healed from the side effects of being a Fury, you decided to look for someplace else. The only thing you thought of was contacting Princess Sen and, eventually, that’s what you did. She was more than thrilled to see you and after telling her all that you had been through she herself suggested that you stay in her village. There were complications, however, with Okita being a human, but since Sen was the princess no one dared to oppose her directly. Still, she couldn’t go against all laws and was forced to give you a small house in the outskirts of the Yase village; you didn’t mind at all, you were just grateful you had a place to live in and as for Okita, he was simply happy that you had the place for yourselves without any “demon eyes glaring daggers” as he phrased it.

 

You spent your days taking care of Okita and making him have the proper rest he had always deserved; it was not that much different than what you did for him before, but now he listened to every word you said, for the most part, he rarely went against anything that you were doing for his health, although he often distracted you with kissing, hugging and other things that prevented you from doing anything at all and despite you loved every single touch of his hands and every kiss that found your lips, you tried your best to limit those kind of distractions until Okita felt at least a little bit better, something he wasn’t in the slightest bit happy about.

The lake was there sure enough. It was rather small, with a tall cliff on the other side instead of a shore, that was throwing a big enough shade to cover the whole lake; you had not doubts that the water was going to be cold. Okita, on the other side, didn’t seem to share your concerns as he turned to look at you, his gleaming with the excitement of a little kid.

“Please… it’s not even that warm yet,” you said in a desperate act of protest. “You need to--”

“Honestly, Chizuru,” he said tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, his eyes locked on yours with an expression rather too intense for you to be able to say anything “whenever you’re around me I feel anything but cold… so don’t worry!”

He grinned after those words and his expression was back to normal, but despite that youcouldn’t suppress the strong shiver that shot through your body; Okita laughed at the sight of you and planted a quick kiss on your forehead. 

You realized that whatever you could say it just wouldn’t change his mind, so you decided you just had to make him change his mind. But to do that, first you had to play his game.

 

Okita took off his shirt, remaining only with his loose hakama and turned around for your reaction. Naturally, you couldn’t help but blush at the sight of him suddenly half-naked in front of you, so that just put him in an even better mood. You found yourself perplexed, as per usual, when these things happened; you loved more than anything to see him in such high spirits, but it just so happened that the things that made him so happy, more often than not, were actually bad for him.  
You sighed and prepared yourself for a battle in which was hardly possible to emerge as a victor, but you had to try your best.

Okita was already in the lake, throwing you glances while splashing around looking almost like a child whose parents had finally let him play in the water.

“Chizuru, it’s kind of cold… are you just going to let me freeze here?” he said those words jokingly, but waved his hand when a frown quickly split your face. “Don’t give me that face, I’m just joking, the water is perfectly fine.”

Okita seemed to think you had no intentions of getting into the water, and usually he’d be right, but the time called for desperate measures. You couldn’t play the game without following his rules and when usually they assured his victory, this time you decided to turn them against him.  
Okita was lying peacefully in the water, his eyes watching the sky, as you started taking off your kimono; at first your mind went so far as to wanting go without any clothes at all, but you immediately dismissed that thought and stayed with just your kimono slip which was pretty transparent anyway. You took a deep breath and moved toward him; Okita seemed to have not noticed anything until you were already knee deep into the lake - he jumped at the sounds of the splashing water and his eyes fell directly on you. The sheer surprise that appeared on his face was next to anything you had seen from him so far and it cost you a lot not to burst into laughter; you managed to keep a straight face, however, and a rather unreadable one or at least so you hoped.  
Okita didn’t move an inch as you made your way through the water making ripples on the surface.

“Chizuru,” he practically breathed out those words and you felt a smile tug on the corner of your lips. You had managed to find a way to make him speechless in the same way he left you without words after one of his looks or kisses. Words for Okita were his weapon as much as his sword used to be, so his reaction meant he was left completely defenseless.

You put a hand on his chest and he shivered; then allowing yourself to smile just a bit, you threw him a triumphant glare.

“You’re such a liar, Okita,” you said. “The water is freezing cold. Come on, let’s get out now.”

“But, Chizuru, please stay for a bit like that with me… please?”

He was practically begging you, even the tone of his voice sounded like he was ready to do anything just so you’d stay, but that wasn’t about to happen.

“No.”

“Just let me--” he didn’t finish but instead reached out for your face and much to his surprised you pulled away, leaving his hand to hang in the air. 

“If you want to kiss me, if you want to as much touch me, you’re going to have to get out of the water.”

You hastily turned around, but started walking towards the shore with small and steady steps, a big grin playing on your lips. Your foot had just touched the grass on the shore when you felt two hands grab you from behind spinning you around. Okita was staring down at you with a wolfish grin on his face and a studying look in his eyes.

“If someone were to tell me that little Chizuru-chan would one day try to seduce mе I wouldn’t have believed them for the life of me,” he said slowly, shifting his arms so he could have a better grip on you. “But here I am, surprised and seduced. But you’re gonna have to take responsibility for that now.”

“I don’t--”

Okita didn’t let you finish, sealing your lips with a kiss; it was a devouring kiss, one that sent shivers all over your body and leaving a tingling sensation everywhere his hands touched your skin. Okita pressed his body to yours and you fell on the ground with a thud, but he didn’t react. The heat of his body was easily felt through the thin fabric and you felt as if it was spreading through to you. You wrapped an arm around his neck and let the other run through his hair; it was getting harder and harder to breath and you felt like your heart was going to burst, but you couldn’t stop and didn’t care either, having Okita so close to you could easily make you forget any thought you might have had.

“Okita…” you said in between kisses.

“Call me Souji,” he whispered before his lips went down your jawline to your neck.

“Souji,” you sighed his name into his ear and you felt him smile.

At last, he pulled back and it was his turn to look at you triumphantly.

“When you say it like that I can’t not to kiss you, you know,” he said with a mischievous smile on his lips . “Okay, Chizuru… I congratulate you, you almost won this one, seems like I have been a good influence on you.”

“I think it’s fair to call it a draw.”

Souji laughed once again, giving you a quizzical look.

“You think so?”

“Well, you are, technically, out of the water.”

“But practically, not really.”

“You just don’t want to admit your defeat.”

“Defeat?!” he exclaimed dramatically and rolled his eyes in disbelief. “This is only slightly close to a draw, Chizuru.”

You breathed out a sigh in his face making the fallen strands of his hair fly around.

“This is not the kind of sigh I want to hear.”

“Well, that’s too bad then.”

Souji placed both of his arms on the ground just to lift himself up to look at you, his eyes were studying every part of your face and his expression slowly transformed from a teasing grin into a smile full of affection.

“Man, the things you do for love…”

“I’m glad you can see that at least.”

He snorted and planted a kiss on your forehead.

“Fine, let’s go. I’m going back to bed and not leaving it… granted you’re there with me.”

“And where else would I be…? Souji.”

You quickly turned around and started walking off, it wasn’t long before you heard Souji racing’s steps, he clasped his hand with yours urging you to stop.

“I can’t say I’m not enjoying seeing you in this outfit,” he said sizing you up “ but if you were to catch a cold as well things would be rather bad.”

You blushed in shame realizing you were still wearing only a kimono slip. Souji burst into a loud laughter, but then was quick to help you in your clothes being rather too touchy, not that you minded.  
Souji later said that he really wouldn’t leave the bed on the condition that every time you said something you added his name to the sentence. It was silly, but the reactions that elicited from him made it absolutely worth it.


End file.
